A conventional wind turbine comprises a wind turbine tower, a nacelle, a hub connected to the nacelle and one or more rotor blades connected to the hub. Moving air, i.e. wind, impacting onto the one or more rotor blades transfers a part of its kinetic energy to the rotor blades to cause rotation of the rotor blades coupled to a rotor shaft around a rotation axis. The rotor shaft is coupled to an electric generator to generate electric energy, when the rotor shaft is rotating. Depending on a rotor speed, a pitch angle of the one or more rotor blades, and other operation parameters the generator outputs a particular electrical power. Further, depending on a wind condition, an operating condition of the wind turbine and external parameters the wind turbine may be subjected to a particular mechanical load which may limit the lifetime of the wind turbine. It may be known that the mechanical load of the wind turbine increases with increasing wind velocity and e.g. with increasing rotor speed. Further, the mechanical load of the wind turbine may depend on a pitch angle of the rotor blades.
There may be a need for a method and a system for adjusting a power parameter of a wind turbine which allows an operation of a wind turbine under differing operating conditions, in particular at changing wind conditions. Further, there may be a need for a method and a system for a power parameter of a wind turbine, wherein the mechanical load of the wind turbine is properly adjusted to ensure a prolonged lifetime of the wind turbine.